petronascityfandomcom-20200214-history
Buckethead
Brian Carroll, also known as Buckethead, is a musician who currently lives and works in Petronas City. He first appeared in Petronas Story no. 31, Guardian of the Light. Biography Early life of Buckethead is currently unknown. He moved to Petronas City in June 2012. ''Guardian of the Light'' In Guardian of the Light, Buckethead just moved to Petronas and wanted to be a musician. He was living with his mother Nancy in Hotel Esperados, in room 8. One day, he decided to visit Icerman, to see who he is. On his way to the Public House, he was stopped by Gypsy Krešimir, who told him to buy a brick. Buckethead was confused, but he was saved by Guardian of the Light, Aston Eugled, who later talked to him a bit. Later, in the evening, Buckethead was leaving Public House, and saw Guardian of the Light once more, who saved him from evil Jafa. Buckethead was happy, and decided to visit Icerman once more. ''Darkness is Coming'' More than 2 months after his Gypsy incident, he was visited by mayor Helliar himself, because he couldn't get a job in the Concert Hall. Helliar tells him he will get rid of one rapper from the Hall, and will put Buckethead on the place instead. ''Return of Gogos'' In Return of Gogos, Buckethead is seen working for Serjical Strike. He was in the building when Gogos the rapper was sent there by Ivo Slavujček and his mafia family, and he had a chat with Gogos. Later, Gogos sang him some songs about Slavujčeks and skinheads. Buckethead was disappointed. ''Universe Guardians'' In Universe Guardians, M-Warrior goes to hotel Esperados to keep Buckethead safe from Jafa, who wanted to hurt Aston Eugled by killing Buckethead. Soon after, Jafa appears in his hotel room, and tricks M-Warrior so that he fell from the balcony. Buckethead then walked to the edge of a broken balcony, to see if M-Warrior was okay, but Jafa appeared behind him and pushed him. In the mid-air, Buckethead was saved by Aston Eugled. Later, Buckethead went to Serjical Strike, but on his way, he was stopped by Jafa, who attacked him with magical powers. Buckethead was badly hurt, but was saved by Gogos who brought him to the hospital. Jafa then thought he killed Buckethead. The same evening, Buckethead was visited by Aston Eugled and M-Warrior in the hospital, who defeated Jafa. Buckethead said he was in good hands, on Dr. Konpijutor's section. ''World of Peace'' After he returned from the hospital, Buckethead worked with Gogos on Gogos' new album. One day, Buckethead came to Serjical Strike, only to see Gogos looking at Tabela Tabloit, just like any other day. Buckethead try to convince Gogos that Tabela is just a normal businessman, but Gogos didn't believe him. Then, Ivo Slavujček's man appeared, Nikad Kraja, and asked Gogos about the current album progress. Buckethead explained to Nikad Kraja that album is soon going to be finished. This is Life In This is Life, ''Buckethead was seen briefly on Wololo's Square, when Statko Stanić was talking to Telefonko Mužić. Gogos Goes Movies In November 2012, Buckethead was visited by Marko Lazarić, gay theatre director. Marko wanted to talk to Gogos, but Gogos was away, giving his interview. Later, Gogos arrived to Serjical Strike, and Buckethead told him how Marko search for him. Later that day, Gogos once again arrived to Serjical Strike, and Buckethead was leaving. The two just said hello to each other. Two days after, in the morning, Buckethead was on Gogos' album release ceremony, where Gogos said how he worked with Buckethead to make his new album, called "Jozef's Skinhead Power". Trivia *Buckethead has a family in Petronas. *Buckethead first lived in room no. 8 in Hotel "Esperados", and later in room no. 12. *Martin Stanić was seen with newly released Buckethead's music record, called Bucketheadland. Appearances *''Guardian of the Light *''Darkness is Coming'' *''Return of Gogos'' *''Universe Guardians - Part 2'' *''Universe Guardians - Part 3'' *''World of Peace'' *''This is Life (Seen briefly) *''Gogos Goes Movies Gallery 2012-09-15 15.10.59.png|Buckethead falling from the balcony. Category:Petronas Characters Category:Musicians Category:Musical acts Category:Celebrities